Fighting Back
by redforever
Summary: What happens when the rangers get sick of secrecy? Bad summary I know, R&R!
1. Prolouge

Casey moaned, trudging back towards Jungle Karma with the others in tow, "I don't know how long I can take this...I can't stand not getting a single hour of rest. All because of our..."

"Shut up Casey! We're in public." Theo hissed.

"I HATE red."

"And purple really doesn't suite me well either but we have to keep quiet." RJ said, only half awake.

Lily paused, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this earlier, "Guys! I think I have the answer to our problems!"

"What? Kill Dai Shi once and for all? Like that's going to happen." Theo scoffed.

"No! Just let me handle this okay?" Lily asked, shaking her head.

Casey tilted his head, "What are you thinking about?"

Grinning Lily replied, "You'll see.

REEFSIDE

"Come on! It'll be great! We can take it over easily! Man did I just say that?" Tommy asked, Kira nodding sadly.

"DUDE! What's going on?" Connor asked for the hundreth time.

"Shh! Jase, it's going to be the only way we'll have total peace and harmony. And the next teams are just going to keep buggin us if we don't do this now." Tommy said hastily, throwing a phonebook at Connor's head.

"Oww!" Tommy aimed another phonebook at Connor's head. "Okay! I'll stop!"

Tommy grinned, "You'll do it? Great! Everyone's meeting at the station at 5 o' clock Sunday evening."

Hanging up the phone Tommy leaned back against his chair, "This might actually work."

Author's Note: Okay, bad prolouge, but I had to keep you guys in the dark! The faster you review the faster I'll update!


	2. Grouping Up

5:05 SUNDAY EVENING

"They're late! I knew they wouldn't show! Told you Tommy! We didn't need to do this!" Jason said, pacing back and forth.

"Jase, they're probably fighting some sort of evil. Calm down." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"We're here! Don't start without us! THEO! I DON'T CARE! HURRY UP!" Lilly snapped at Theo, whom she was pulling behind her.

"We're late Lilly, give it up." Theo complained, fighting her grasp.

"Oh yeah, it's not like we could've walked right by Chamille and the Rinshi that were threatening to kill us"  
Dominic replied, RJ and Casey nodding in agreement.

Tommy casted a knowing glance a Jason, "Told you."

Kim slapped the back of Tommy's head, "Hurry up! We're going to leave soon."

"OW!"

"Now you know how it feels!" Connor cried out before getting smacked by Kira and Tori at the same time, "Okay!  
Okay! I'll stop! Geez!"

The two females threatened to strike him again.

"I'm fine!"

Wes sighed, "Can we get this over with?"

"Yeah, Dana! Did you get anyone?" Tommy called out.

Dana marched forward, dragging Carter and Ryan along, "Right here! They've memorized everything they need to say too!"

"I DID NOT! I'M NOT DOING IT! You may be able to control Carter buy not me!" Ryan spoke up, quieting when a few females around him smacked him on the head, "Rude! OW!"

A few of the males took a step back. Tommy glanced around him, withen the group of rangers, just about every single one whom he or the team leader had called had showed up.

"Okay, here's how it's going to work. Mighty Morphin, all of you will take the breaking in part. Zeo and Turbo will take care of the guards, NO KILLING! Space and Lost Galaxy will be the look out's, tell us if anyone is coming and such,  
Hayley and Billy should have restored your communicators am I right Billy?" Tommy glanced at Billy who nodded yes.

"Good. Lightspeed, Timeforce, and Wild Force, you'll make sure the hallways are clear. You will head in first, each one stopping and becomming a lookout throught the halls. Understand? Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, and, Mystic force, you guys are going to going to take care of the control room. Ethan, Cam, Billy briefed you on how to use the...what is it Billy?" Tommy asked.

"In simple terms? Gas." Billy replied quickly, "And yes I did brief them."

Tommy nodded, "Okay. Once the gas has been cleared, Cam, Ethan, and whoever else you guys can trust will get the equipment set up. We want this moving smoothly okay? Whoever else that is left is to stand out the door as a lookout. THIS MEANDS YOU CONNOR!  
I will be heading with your group. Overdrive and Jungle Fury, you guys are going to take care of the stage area. we can't use t the gas so just...somehow get them to the nearest closest or lockable room. Everyone know what they are doing?"

A muffled 'yes' sounded through out the group.

"Let's get going then!" Tommy said as the groups went to do their 'jobs'."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay bad delay, you try rewriting this chapter 7 times in a row when storm after storm knocks your power out! lol. Hope you like, I know it's shorter than most of my other fics but too bad!

Preview of next chap: "How long till the cops leave?"


End file.
